Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner part for a refrigerating device. Such an inner part is understood here as meaning any desired individual part of the refrigerating device that forms part of the delimitation of the cooled interior space of the refrigerating device or is fitted in this interior space.
The moist atmosphere in the interior space of such a refrigerating device, in particular in the case of refrigerators, and precipitating condensation encourage the growth of bacteria, mold or other fungi, which can leave unappetizing dark deposits at points of the refrigerating device that are difficult to reach and clean.
When configuring a refrigerating device, it is generally endeavored to form the surfaces of the interior space as far as possible without joints and sharp angles, so that the user can remove such deposits when they form with as little effort as possible. However, such joints cannot be avoided entirely, in particular at points where various inner parts of the refrigerating device abut one another. The cleaning of such joints is extremely work-intensive.